There's No Greater Love
by Heleeni
Summary: Viñeta. Vikturi. Luego de diez años de iniciada su relación, en medio de una boda, finalmente aclaran algunas cosas.


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri On Ice no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

 **THERE'S NO GREATER LOVE**

La fiesta era espectacular. Y tenían de donde comparar: La fiesta del matrimonio de Mila y Georgi fue divertidísima, llena de flores y al aire libre. El matrimonio de Pichit fue, tal cual dijeron los medios, la revelación del año, con muchísimos invitados, y un excelente buffet. El casamiento de Yurio y Otabek, en cambio, fue discreto, a puerta cerrada, pocas personas tuvieron el privilegio de asistir y no se decepcionaron porque fue todo exquisito, la comida, las bebidas y la música estuvieron fantásticas, la decoración no tanto por el animal print.

Pero ésta, era sin duda, la fiesta que se llevaba las palmas. La decoración impecable, mantelería que hacía juego con el sutil rosa de las peonías de decoración, la cristalería resplandeciente, la iluminación no era demasiado fuerte para provocar dolor de cabeza ni tan sutil para pasar desapercibida, la comida fue sublime, una auténtica experiencia gourmet. Y ni qué decir respecto a la carta de bebidas, incluso Viktor, siendo él mismo no tuvo nada que objetar.

Y el ambiente era propicio para la felicidad, alentaba a compartir los sentimientos más sublimes, porque todo lo que se veía eran rostros sonrientes, gente animada que bailaba y reía, había una pareja que era la excepción.

Yuuri y Viktor se encontraban sentados en su mesa, simplemente bebiendo en el caso de Viktor y mirando a la gente con la barbilla apoyada en una mano en el caso de Yuuri. Estaban solos en esa mesa porque todos habían salido a bailar y divertirse, y eran probablemente las únicas dos personas sentadas en aquél instante. El ambiente, si bien no era tenso, si estaba algo particular entre ambos.

-La fiesta es genial.- afirmó Viktor, quien a estas alturas, luego de haberse bebido gran parte de lo asignado para toda la mesa ya se había aburrido de beber para matar el tiempo.

No hubo respuesta. Por algunos segundos Viktor dudó si Yuuri había llegado a escuchar su patético intento de romper el silencio o quizá seguía castigándolo por ser un estúpido.

-Fantástica.- y Yuuri al fin pareció despertar de su autoimpuesta ley del hielo, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió por fin, la primera sonrisa del día.

Viktor amaba esa sonrisa. Le llenó de alivio verla, tanto que lo impulsó a buscar contacto físico con su pareja: tomó su mano entre la suya y empezó, con su dedo pulgar a acariciar el dorso de aquella mano amada.

A veces, no siempre, Viktor era un idiota, él estaba consciente de eso. No importaba la mayoría del tiempo porque Yuuri era, quizás, la mejor pareja del mundo, era comprensivo, atento y cariñoso.

Por ejemplo, a Yuuri no le importaba que Viktor casi nunca acertara con la fecha de su aniversario, no le hacía berrinches ni armaba escándalos, simplemente lo acariciaba al día siguiente mientras estaban acostados juntos en la cama luego de haber disfrutado de la cena especial que preparaba el moreno para él.

Tampoco le mostraba mala cara cuando Viktor, por cuestiones del trabajo, tenía que ausentarse durante tiempos prolongados.

No le tiró las flores a la cara cuando, luego de haberse largado durante casi dos meses, desde noviembre hasta mediados de enero, sin brindar ningún tipo de comunicación aparte de algunos –contados- mensajes de texto que debían interpretarse como un recordatorio de que seguía vivo en alguna parte del mundo, finalmente regresó a su apartamento. No rechazó el reloj que le trajo (mitad regalo de cumpleaños atrasado y mitad estoytanarrepentidoporserunimbécil). Yuuri, en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, le permitió abrazarle, lo envolvió con esa calidez tan típica de él y lo perdonó sin necesidad siquiera de disculparse, sólo le dijo que le alegraba que su crisis de mediana edad hubiese pasado finalmente.

Conforme pasaban los años Viktor se convencía de que para él no había nadie mejor que Yuuri, encontró en él a un amigo que lo escuchaba, a un hombro donde descargarse de la tensión del mundo, a una pareja que casi siempre respondía con entusiasmo en la cama, un compañero que no lo juzgaba sino que –con la sabiduría adquirida por los años- había aprendido cuales eran las palabras que impulsarían a Viktor.

Era el compañero perfecto, pero incluso Yuuri tenía su límite. Viktor lo sabía, el límite nunca era Viktor, era el propio Yuuri, y por eso al intentar protegerlo esta vez la había cagado.

Supo que había metido la pata y de forma espectacular cuando, el día anterior, mientras discutían vislumbró sus ojos cafés velados por el dolor, antes de endurecer su expresión y cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Era un día como cualquiera, en el que Yuuri estaba preparando el desayuno para ambos mientras Viktor aún adormilado revisaba la correspondencia, que no era mucha en esos días llenos de comunicación electrónica, pero aún así. Vio un sobre de color marfil, en el que con elegante tipografía dorada decía Sr. Nikiforov y Sr. Katsuki.

Al menos no dice Nikiforov y acompañante, o Katsuki e invitado, pensó mientras abría ese sobre que contenía la invitación al matrimonio de Chris.

Apenas leyó dicha invitación escuchó que Yuuri le preguntaba si quería café o té. Rápidamente escondió la tarjeta para que Yuuri no la divisara. Y trató de continuar con su día como si nada relevante hubiese pasado.

En el transcurso de aquella mañana, mientras fingía que leía a Wilde, se la pasó pensando en el mejor curso de acción.

Por un lado estaba decir la verdad, tal cual, y arrastrar a Yuuri a comprarse un buen traje mientras discutían sobre los gemelos que ambos usarían y si estos deberían ir coordinados o no.

Por otro estaba el negarlo todo. Podía alegar que el cartero nuevamente había entregado mal su correspondencia, ya había pasado con su suscripción de Vogue en reiteradas ocasiones. El matrimonio se celebraría en Francia, y no es como si Chris fuese de sus íntimos amigos. Incluso si la noticia llegaba a oídos de Yuuri éste no se agraviaría por no haber sido invitado, a él no le gustaban en exceso las reuniones sociales, era un chico hogareño.

Mientras pensaba en eso dejó salir un profundo suspiro, el cual fue claramente oído por su pareja.

-Deja de leer De Profundis; siempre te emocionas demasiado y terminas llorando por el amor no correspondido de Oscar.

-Bosie fue un desalmado- respondió tras recomponerse.

-No sabemos casi nada de Bosie, salvo que era demasiado dependiente de su familia y en la época en la que vivían no debió ser sencillo para…

Otra razón por la que lo amaba. Siempre pensaba lo mejor de la gente. Incluso de una rata como Bosie.

Decidido. La opción A iba a ser. No iba a permitir que Yuuri una vez más sufriera por culpa de esas estúpidas celebraciones.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-¿Quieres que bailemos?- le preguntó luego de algunos minutos. Viktor se enterneció, otra vez, sabía que a su pareja no le gustaba exhibirse en público, mucho menos bailar lento. El pedirle que bailen era una forma de resarcir la situación entre ambos.

-Ok- le respondió mientras se levantaban y tomados de la mano empezaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de What a difference a day makes de Jaime Cullum.

Luego de haber estado moviéndose, pegados, el quid de la pelea finalmente salió a flote. Después de todo no podía esperar que con una sonrisa todo estuviese perdonado ¿no? Era Yuuri comprensivo pero no era ningún tonto.

-¿No te dan envidia?- Le preguntó con la voz ronca, en un tono de voz bajo.

El rostro de Yuuri estaba prácticamente en el hombro de Viktor, por lo que éste no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo estaba prácticamente seguro que era una de dolor.

-Yuuri, sabes perfectamente que el blanco no es tu color- Le dijo para aliviar el momento, en clara alusión a los trajes que ambos novios compartían.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Lo sabía.

Desde el momento que en el que Yuuri había participado en aquel primer GPF habían transcurrido aproximadamente diez años. Una década de su vida se la había pasado compartiendo con aquel hombre. Tenían una vida hecha. No se arrepentía de casi nada desde que lo conoció. Entrenarlo fue una buena decisión porque le sirvió de inspiración para futuras competiciones y catapultó su –presente- carrera como entrenador. Sus acciones si bien no eran incisivamente pensadas casi siempre eran acertadas, pero en contadas ocasiones habían algunas que no tenían un punto de retorno, este era el caso.

Algunas veces quería dejar ir ese recuerdo, pero no podía, porque si Yuuri no podía mucho menos él que había sido el causante.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Nos casaremos cuando Yuuri gane el oro- El anillo resplandeció en su mano.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

No habría mayor inconveniente en aquella declaración de no ser porque Yuuri en aquella competencia no ganó el oro. Como tampoco lo hizo en las dos subsiguientes en las que participó.

En la primera competencia no tocaron el tema porque había cuestiones más importantes en las que preocuparse, estaba el tema del posible retiro de Yuuri y el inminente retorno de Viktor a las pistas. Lo dejaron pasar.

En la segunda competencia Viktor se sentía demasiado culpable por robarle el puesto a Yuuri por un escaso puntaje y Yuuri se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo. No debieron dejarlo pasar.

En la tercera competencia Viktor estaba más ocupado rastreando a Yuuri luego de que de manera unilateral e inconsultamente declarara a los medios que se retiraba del mundo del patinaje para dedicarse a su carrera de finanzas y luego desapareciera, sin dejar rastro, por casi medio año. Estaba demasiado aliviado por encontrarlo como para pararse a preguntarle por el compromiso-matrimonio. Yuuri, estaba demasiado sensible como para articular palabra alguna. Fue la última vez que pudieron conversarlo y no lo hicieron, definitivamente no debió –Viktor- dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

Luego de ello el tema se había vuelo casi un tabú entre ellos dos. A lo largo de esos diez años habían armado su relación de manera tal que Yuuri evitaba el tema a toda costa y Viktor, cuando intentaba traerlo a colación lo único que conseguía de su pareja era una mueca que quería pasar por sonrisa y que además se sumiera en un ensimismamiento que duraba al menos un par de días hasta que Viktor pedía perdón y el armisticio de paz era firmado entre ambos.

Era un acuerdo implícito entre ambos: no tocar el tema en lo posible. Y cuando estaban con otras personas que hablaban de ello lo harían de forma impersonal para luego sutilmente cambiar de tema a tópicos menos problemáticos.

Un plan mediocre, en opinión de Viktor, pero al cual Yuuri se aferraba.

Por ejemplo, no estaba contemplado el comportamiento de ambos cuando llegasen las invitaciones a bodas, celebraciones de aniversarios, segundas bodas y, en el caso de J.J. terceras bodas.

Por eso es que Viktor, tomó la –quizás precipitada decisión- de esconder aquella tarjeta de invitación bajo un montón de revistas Cosmopolitans. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Él no era un hombre particularmente intuitivo, Yuuri siempre le decía qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de él, excepto en este caso, donde lo único que le quedaba era actuar con su –ahora comprobada- nula inteligencia. Esa única neurona, ahora, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar raudamente para encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

-No tengo envidia en lo absoluto. Sólo míralos, Chris está exhausto, te apuesto que desde ayer no duerme, sólo hace falta mirar esas líneas debajo de sus ojos. Además, francamente, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando vea su estado financiero luego de haber servido Le Pin en el brindis.

-¿Estás consciente de que Chris es en parte dueño de ese vinatería, no?

-¡Y yo siempre pagaba la comida de ese maldito!- Exclamó falsamente indignado Viktor. Para luego, ambos comenzar a reír.

Se atrevió a tomar su rostro con la mano izquierda, aquella en la que el anillo que Yuuri le había regalado todavía brillaba con intensidad. Lo cogió de la barbilla obligándolo a levantar el rostro casi a la altura del suyo propio para depositar un suave beso.

El ambiente se había ablandado entre ambos y Viktor pensó que finalmente era la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

-Yuuri, no tengo ninguna envidia de ninguna pareja y ya puestos, de ninguna persona en lo absoluto, porque te tengo conmigo –No había soltado su rostro en ningún momento, iba a forzarlo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba- Sé que para ti no fue fácil primero, aceptar que te sentías atraído por un hombre, empezar una relación con alguien a quien admirabas tampoco fue sencillo, competir conmigo fue tal vez la peor prueba que puso ponernos el destino. Muchas veces me pregunté si no sería lo mejor dejarte ganar –los ojos de Yuuri se oscurecieron al escuchar esto, Viktor lo notó por lo que con más premura continuó- pero sé que si habría hecho esto definitivamente habría lapidado nuestra relación, habría matado los cimientos incluso, no me lo habría perdonado yo y tampoco me lo habrías perdonado tú, por eso entendí tu reacción al desaparecer tú solo, pero también entendí que si no te encontraba para que estuviésemos juntos yo me moriría.

Ya no escuchaban nada, sólo eran conscientes de ellos mismos. Habían creado, en medio de aquella fiesta, un universo aparte.

-Sólo tengo una cosa que cambiaría desde que te conocí. Si pudiese volver en el tiempo, regresaría a esa noche en Barcelona, cuando dije que nos casaríamos cuando ganases el oro. En aquel momento solté esas palabras sin pensar mucho en su significado y en qué consecuencias acarrearían, eran simplemente una forma de motivarte y quizás molestar a los demás patinadores. Si yo no hubiese sido tan arrogante habría sabido que tú no lo tomarías como un simple reto sino como un condicionamiento

Viktor suspiró antes de continuar.

-Quiero que sepas, amado Yuuri, que en nuestra relación nunca habrá condicionamiento alguno, lamento mucho que hayas malinterpretado mis imprudentes palabras, así que te lo preguntaré yo esta vez: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-.

La gente seguía moviéndose alrededor de ellos que se encontraban parados en medio de la pista, no que les hicieran mucho caso tampoco. Yuuri se desprendió del agarre de Viktor y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas cálidas y sinceras que hacían que el corazón de Viktor se saltase un latido.

-No quiero casarme. Nunca quise-. le respondió con sencillez.

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba. Tal vez, después de todo, si era tonto y todo. Había expuesto el conflicto de su relación y le había pedido matrimonio al hombre que amaba para que éste lo rechazara. Sus dudas debieron verse reflejadas en su rostro, porque inmediatamente Yuuri se apresuró a aumentar su respuesta.

-El hecho de que hayas escondido la tarjeta y quisieras protegerme como si fuese una especie de tacita de cristal lista para romperse fue lo que me molestó, Viktor, sabes que odio la conmiseración de la gente y eso te incluye a ti, se supone que somos iguales, no necesito que hagas ese tipo de cosas por mí. Puede que en los últimos años haya evitado el tema. Fue por incomodidad mayormente, ambos hicimos una promesa y yo no fui capaz de cumplirla por mi incompetencia- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

Al menos había acertado en algo, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero eso no respondía por qué no quería casarse. Le asaltó la duda: ¿Y si planeaba dejarlo? ¿Por alguien más joven? ¿Era su asistente con el que pasaba tanto tiempo que –convenientemente- lo llamaba cuando pasaban tiempo de calidad? A Yuuri los años le habían sentado estupendamente, tenía un trabajo importante en una gran empresa, conducía un buen auto y seguramente tendría un montón de mujeres y hombres dispuestos a todo. Viktor por otro lado, era simplemente un ex deportista que ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a jóvenes no tan brillantes como él, no era la gran cosa.

Quizás fueron los años compartidos que habían creado un vínculo entre ambos, lo que hizo que Yuuri presintiera lo que Viktor pensaba en aquel preciso instante y que lo impulsó a corregir la situación, no quería que hubiesen malentendidos entre ambos.

-No quiero casarme porque todo lo que quiero del matrimonio lo tengo ya. Me acuesto contigo en las noches y despierto a tu lado en las mañanas, te veo mientras te echas esa infinidad de cremas todas las mañanas mientras me pregunto ¿qué habré hecho para merecer a este hombre tan perfecto?; te miro sonreír mientras le colocas la correa al perro para sacarlo a pasear y a cada instante no puedo sino agradecer que te fijaras en mí; conversas con mi madre para ponerla al día de nuestra vida porque sabes que yo no lo haré con tanta facilidad como lo haces tú; contar tus pestañas es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos; me haces ser mejor persona cada día y lo más importante, me haces querer ser mejor persona por ti. Lo único que no entiendo es qué te doy yo a ti- El rubor se había apoderado del rostro del moreno, no estaba acostumbrado a exponer sus sentimientos de manera tan directa.

El corazón de Viktor, literalmente se había parado, no podía sentirlo latir, o tal vez es que sus latidos eran como los de un colibrí, tan rápidos que no se llegaban a notar siquiera. Así de feliz lo había hecho escuchar aquella declaración.

No habían palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que sentía. Simplemente lo besó, de esos besos largos y profundos que habían aprendido a dar con los años, en los que más que buscar contacto físico trataban de transmitir sentimientos. De esos besos que se daban las tardes de los domingos en la soledad de su hogar, eran lentos y apacibles como si quieran memorizar cada sensación y cada milímetro de ellos. Podían pasarse la vida encerrados en aquel beso.

Tuvieron que terminarlo por falta de aire. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron.

-Ahora viene la canción de los novios- anunciaron por los altavoces.

-Además, si nos casáramos, no tendríamos canción que poner en la boda- dijo Yuuri para normalizar el ambiente un poco.

-Podemos escoger una ahora- sugirió el peliplateado, todavía reticente a la idea de que no habría matrimonio entre ellos.

-Estamos demasiado viejos para eso. Escoger una canción es algo que haces cuando empiezas una relación y ves todo en rosa, debimos hacer eso hace diez años, hacerlo ahora es un poco patético.

-Recuerdo la canción que sonaba cuando te pedí que viviéramos juntos.

-Seguro era una de The Smiths- dijo Yuuri, sorprendentemente Viktor había resultado un gran fan de The Smiths.

-Ni siquiera cerca –dijo un poco ofendido Viktor- cuando te pedí que viviéramos juntos estábamos en mi casa y estábamos viendo un documental de Billie Holiday y sonaba There's No Greater Love.

Yuuri estaba seguro que no sonaba tal canción, de hecho estaba seguro que cuando Viktor le pidió que vivieran juntos estaban viendo la Masacre de Texas y sólo le pidió que se quedara, a lo que respondió afirmativamente, no se imaginaba que era un "quédate por siempre"; sin embargo al ver la expresión emocionada de su pareja no pudo sino guardarse para sí sus propios pensamientos y dejarlo pasar ¿quién dice que no se pueden crear nuevos recuerdos?

-Creo que acabo de recordar.

- _There is no greater love, than what I feel for you, no sweeter song, no heart so true_ \- canturreaba Viktor mientras ambos se movían acompasadamente en aquel mundo donde sólo ellos dos podían entrar.


End file.
